


Say Ok

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Brayden and Sean's first Valentines Day together. This is the adorableness that ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Ok

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a late Valentines Day fic which turned out to be much later than I had anticipated but I put so much into this story that I needed more time to do it. I absolutely love Brayden and Sean together. Almost as much as I love Claude and Danny. 
> 
> But anyway, this is definitely the longest story I have ever written. So I hope you guys like it
> 
> Title comes from the song with the same name. You'll understand the significance later on. Or maybe you won't but whatever. I suck at coming up with titles
> 
> Enjoy!

“So I heard that some extremely handsome guy in this locker room was planning the best Valentines Day ever for you.” Sean smiled and laughed as Brayden took a seat next to him.

“Oh yeah? I don’t think Danny would be happy that Claude was doing that for me.” Brayden pushed him on the shoulder as he continued to laugh.

“Very funny Coots. You are just so hilarious. Maybe I won’t take you out then.”

“You would never do that Bray. You love me too much.” The two snuck a quick kiss while no one was looking. While all the guys had known about them for a while, it was still weird to show affection in front of them. “I really am looking forward to it. This is our first Valentines Day together.” Brayden grabbed Sean’s hand and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

“I know and I can’t wait to take you out and show you how much you really mean to me.” Sean smiled and ducked his head as he blushed. Sean still had trouble believing that Brayden was really his. He felt a soft hand cup his chin and lift his head. “We’re gonna have a great day and then I’m gonna take you back to my place and have my way with you. I hope that is alright with you.” Sean pretended to contemplate that for a moment.

“I think I can handle that. And any day is a great day when I’m with you.” Brayden smiled as the two shared another kiss. Getting lost in the moment, they forgot where they were until a towel was thrown at them.

“Get a room you two!” They heard Hartsy yell from the other side of the room.

“Sorry you’re jealous that you don’t get to have any of this. Because I know how much you love me Scott.” Sean and Brayden laughed as Hartnell made a gagging sound before walking towards the showers. Brayden walked back over to his stall to finish getting changed. Sean couldn’t help but stare as he walked away. “Like what you see?” Schenn said without turning around.

“I’m loving it.” Sean finished changing into his clothes and walked over to Brayden’s stall as he was finishing up. Brayden grabbed Sean’s hand as the two walked out, hearing whistles and cat calls. They walked out to where their cars were parked.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow Coots?” 

“You definitely will Bray.” Brayden captured Sean’s lips in a soft kiss. It wasn’t long before the kiss grew heated. Brayden backed Sean up until he was pressed against his own car. The kiss was rushed, aware that the guys would be coming out soon. And they did not want any of them to see this. Brayden ran his hand through the long strands on Sean’s hair. Sean couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Brayden pulled away, much to the reluctance of Sean.

“As much as I love this, I really don’t think we want any of the guys to catch us like this. Especially with what you have going on right now.” Sean looked down to see that he might have gotten just a bit excited while they made out.

“Can I help it when someone as attractive as you is kissing me?” Brayden smirked as he pulled Sean down for a quick kiss.

“I’d love to take care of your issue right now, but I’d rather not do it in the middle of the parking lot.”

“I heard Danny say he was hanging out with Claude after practice so we could go to my place. The boys are with their mom so we’d be all alone.” Brayden didn’t need words as he practically shoved Sean into his car before running over to his own. Sean laughed at Brayden’s apparent excitement as he started his car and drove off. It was as if luck was on his side as Sean managed to catch every light on his way back to the house. He pulled into the driveway as he saw Brayden pull up to the curb. He got out off the car and leaned against it as he watched Schenn walk up to him.

“So are we gonna go inside or what?” Sean loved how anxious Brayden was. He threw his arm around his shoulder and walked up to the door. As soon as they were inside, Sean took the opportunity to push Brayden up against the wall and attach his lips to Brayden’s neck. Brayden let out a loud moan, not expecting it at all. Sean wasted no time in lifting Brayden’s shirt off his body and throwing it on the floor behind him. It was at that moment that they heard a loud cough.

“I’d really appreciate it if you guys didn’t do it in my living room.” Brayden and Sean quickly pulled away, blushes creeping up both their faces. How did they not see Danny’s car out there? At that moment Claude walked down the stairs and his eyes widened at the sight.

“Dude, were you two about to have sex or something?” This made the two boys even more embarrassed. Brayden quickly put his shirt back on, placed a kiss on Sean’s cheek, and practically ran out the door. Sean quickly walked by Claude and Danny to go hide in his room for the rest of the day.

“Well that was awkward.”

“Tell me about it. But you remember when we first got together. We could barely keep our hands off each other either. I’m surprised that never happened with us because we definitely didn’t always choose the greatest places.” Claude smirked as he remembered the days when Danny and him would practically attack each other whenever they were alone. Which they were right now. Danny saw the look in Claude’s eyes change and he knew what that meant. “Not with Coots right upstairs.”

“You really think he’s going to come out after we saw Brayden and him all over each other?” That was true, Danny thought. Why couldn’t they have some fun of their own? Danny grabbed Claude’s neck and drug him down for a kiss.

 _Wish Danny hadn’t been home so we could’ve finished what we started._ Sean picked up his phone and sent a text to Brayden. He was greeted with a reply seconds later.

**I know, I was ready to take advantage of you too**

_It looked the other way around from my point of view. Who was already half naked?_

**That may be true but I had a few moves up my sleeve**

_I bet you did Bray._

**I’m going to pretend that wasn’t sarcasm. But I do wish we had been able to be alone there**

_I know, it feels like it’s been forever since we’ve truly been alone_

**Don’t worry, I plan on making sure nothing gets in our way tomorrow. It’s just gonna be about me and you.**

Sean smiled as he placed his phone back on the desk. He was really looking forward to tomorrow. Luckily they didn’t have practice so they had the whole day to themselves. Sean was getting pretty hungry so he decided to face Danny and Claude downstairs. He made it to the top of the steps before he was sent running back to his room, courtesy of some questionable moans coming from the living room. Looks like he wasn’t going back downstairs tonight. Thankfully he had some snacks in his room so he wouldn’t go hungry.

 

Sean woke up the next morning to his phone beeping. He sleepily wiped his eyes before checking it. A smile appeared on his face when he was greeted with a text from Brayden

**Good morning my Valentine. I hope you are ready for the greatest day ever**

_Like I said before, any day is great when I’m with you. But I definitely am a bit excited for today_

**Then you better come downstairs**

A confused look came upon Sean’s face. What was that supposed to mean? He got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Brayden cooking in the kitchen.

“When did you get here?” Brayden momentarily turned around to take in the shirtless appearance of Sean.

“About an hour ago. Danny let me him. Figured we would start this day off right by me cooking you some breakfast.” Sean walked over to where Brayden was cooking, turned his face, and kissed him. It took Brayden by surprise so he didn’t have time to respond before Sean pulled away.

“Have I ever mentioned that you are like the best boyfriend ever?” Brayden smiled as he finished making the eggs. “Because you really are.”

“I have a feeling you might be saying that a lot today. Because I wasn’t joking when I said it was going to be a great day. I thought we’d go out for a picnic at the park later, maybe take a walk around the city or something. Just spend the whole day together really. How does that sounds?” Sean came up behind Brayden to wrap his arms around his waist. Brayden leaned back into his chest.

“I think that sounds like the perfect day. Are you still gonna take me home and have your way with me?” Brayden smirked as he turned around to run a hand down Sean’s chest.

“Of course I am. That will be the best part of the day.” The two shared a kiss before Brayden turned back to finish making breakfast. He placed the eggs on a plate and added three pieces of crispy bacon, just the way Sean liked it. He walked over to the table where Sean was sitting and placed the plate in front of him. “I made it with all the love in the world so I hope you enjoy it.” Sean laughed at the goofiness of Brayden before digging in. He made a sound in the back of his throat, seeming to enjoy the food.

“This is absolutely delicious. Maybe you’ll have to cook for me more often. You definitely have to try some.” Sean picked up some eggs with his fork and put it towards Brayden’s mouth where he opened it and ate the eggs. The same sound erupted from him. They were definitely delicious. The two sat at the table, sharing the food. After they were done Brayden pushed Sean towards the stairs, telling him to go get dressed. “But I know how much you love me shirtless.” Brayden took an approving look down Sean’s body.

“The only problem is we may not leave this house if you don’t put some clothes on. I can only control my desire for so long. I’d rather we at least make an attempt to go outside first.” Sean made a disapproving sound before heading upstairs. Brayden paced around the living room, feeling for the box in his pocket. He pulled it out, looking at the ring inside. Today was the day. They had been going out for almost a year now and Brayden thought they were ready to take the next step. He just hoped Sean felt the same way. Speaking of Sean, Brayden looked up to see him walking down the stairs. His eyes trailed down Sean’s body, taking into everything. “Well don’t you look handsome. I guess you do know how to clean up well.”

“Very funny Bray. Why don’t we get going before you attack me or something? I know that look in your eyes.” Brayden grabbed Sean’s hand and the picnic basket he had prepared earlier before heading out the door. Since it was a nice day they decided to walk to the park. Sean could tell something was on Brayden’s mind as he was pretty silent the whole time. “Are you okay? You seem pretty quiet.”

“I’m fine just thinking about stuff.” Sean was still pretty skeptical but he let it go for the moment. They continued to walk in silence as they got closer to the park. It was only a few blocks from the house. Brayden kept feeling at the box in his box, nerves growing by the minute. He wanted this to be special. Sean stopped in his tracks, needing to know what was going on.

“Brayden, there is obviously something on your mind. What’s going on?” Brayden let a shaky sigh out before answering.

“I just want this day to be perfect for you. I’ve never really done this kind of stuff before.” Sean took a hand and ran it through Brayden’s hair.

“You know it’s the perfect day as long as I’m with you. And trust me, I don’t have much experience in this department either.” A small smile crept upon Brayden’s face.

“I know, I’m just nervous is all.”

“What’s there to be nervous about?” Brayden thought now was the perfect moment. He wanted to wait till after they ate but he couldn’t wait any longer. He motioned Sean over to a bench that was nearby. He reached in his pocket to grab the small box that was inside. When he pulled it out of his pocket, Sean’s breath caught in his throat.

“I’ve had this hiding in my drawer for a while now, trying to come up with the perfect time to give it to you. I realized that there would never be a perfect time. We’ve been dating for almost a year now and I have loved every minute of being with you. You make me so happy. I can never not smile when I’m around you. Your smile just brightens up a room. And I don’t ever want to not know that feeling. I want to know that you’re always going to be there. I want to wake up with you and fall asleep with you. I just want to be with you for the rest of my live. I don’t ever want to know what it’s like to be without you.” Brayden opened the box as he knelt on the ground in front of Sean. “Will you do the honor of marrying me?”

“I know my brother can be an idiot sometimes but there’s no way you can say no to that.” Brayden looked up to give a not so subtle glare to Luke, who had just walked up with Claude and Jake. Luke knew what Brayden had planned today so of course he had to show up to see it. Claude pushed Luke on the shoulder.

“Dude, leave the kid alone. He’s kind of in the middle of something.” Brayden gave a small smile to Claude before turning back to Sean.

“You’re right Luke, Brayden can be an idiot sometimes. But he’s my idiot.” A hopeful smile appeared on Brayden’s face. “You really think I’d say no to you? Of course I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” A huge grin fell upon both of their faces as Brayden slid the simple gold band onto Sean’s finger. Not caring about the guys who were probably still watching, Brayden pulled Sean into a passionate kiss. They could hear the gagging sounds coming from Luke but neither one of them cared in this moment. No one else mattered but the two of them. The two pulled away, huge grins still on their faces. The guys took that moment to congratulate them. Luke pulled Sean aside for a moment.

“I know that I rag on him all the time, but Brayden is still my brother. And I care about him. If you ever do anything to hurt him, I will find you. And trust me, it won’t pretty when I do.” Sean could tell how serious Luke was being. He glanced over to see Brayden looking curiously at them. He smiled never taking his eyes off Brayden.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on ever hurting him. I love him too much to put him through any pain.” Luke followed Sean’s eyes to see him looking straight at Brayden. He could tell by that one look that Sean would never do anything to hurt his brother. He patted him on the shoulder and ruffled his hair before going over to his brother.

“What was that about Luke?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just had a nice talk with Sean was all.” Brayden looked suspicious but just smiled instead as Luke pulled him into a brotherly hug. “I’m happy for you man. I know how much Sean means to you.”

“Thanks Luke. It really means a lot to me to know that you’re alright with all of this.”

“It’s your life, you can do whatever you want with it. Just nothing where I might have to kill you.” The two laughed as Claude and Jake walked over.

“Alright I think we’ll leave you two alone. I’m sure you guys want your privacy. And don’t worry I’ll make sure to stay at Danny’s house tonight.” Claude winked at him as the guys congratulated them again and left. Sean walked up behind Brayden and placed his head on his shoulder.

“So I say we forget about this picnic and head back to your place.” Brayden smirked as he turned around to wrap his arms around Sean’s neck.

“You read my mind.” It was a bit of a walk to Brayden’s place but neither of them cared. Their only problem was trying to not attack each other on the walk back. All bets were off once they got inside the house. In fact, Brayden barely had time to close the door before he was shoved against it. Sean quickly attached their lips, loud moans erupting from both of them. There was absolutely no coordination or rhythm in their kiss. Hands roamed all over, trying to touch anything and everything. Brayden’s shirt was the first thing thrown to the ground, shortly followed by Sean’s shirt. Neither of them looked to make any moves towards the bedroom. Sean ran his hand down Brayden’s body, making sure to put added pressure on the obvious bulge coming from his pants. Brayden didn’t even try to control the moans that came from his mouth. Sean did it again, enjoying the reaction he was getting.

“If you don’t take my pants off in the next five seconds we are going to have a serious problem here.” Sean laughed before yanking Brayden’s pants and boxers off in one swift movement. He got down on his knees in front of Brayden and looked up at him. He could see Brayden’s eyes grow darker. Thank goodness he remembered to take his teeth out before they left the house. He attached his mouth to his dick, watching as Brayden’s eyes practically rolled back into his head. He kept his eyes on Brayden as he made quick work on his dick. He licked the underside of his shaft, getting a loud and uncontrolled moan in return. He did it again, loving how Brayden was quickly coming undone. He pulled off Brayden and almost had to laugh as the disapproving sound he heard.

“As much fun as I know you’re having, I really just want you inside of me right now.” Brayden definitely almost came right on the spot when he heard that. He frantically searched through his pants pocket to pull out his wallet. He opened it up to pull the condom that he had for tonight out. “Well you definitely had certain plans for tonight.”

“Shut up and lose the pants Coots.” Sean wasted no time in doing that.

“So how are we going to do this?”

“All I know is that I want you on all fours. Whatever way you want to get that done is fine with me.” Sean felt his dick twitch at Brayden’s words. He was quick to just plop on the floor where he was. “Our only problem is that the lube is upstairs but at this moment I really don’t feel like getting it.”

“At this point I don’t even care what you use.” An idea popped into Brayden’s head. He stroked his dick a few time, gathering up the pre come that was already starting to leak out. He ran a finger around Sean’s hole before slowly pushing in. He felt Sean reflexively clench at the pressure. He ran a soothing hand down his back as he eased his finger in further. It was definitely a tighter fit then it would be if they had lube but they had to make do with what they had. Brayden kept one hand on Sean’s back as he moved his finger around, stretching Sean out. He soon met less resistance so he added another finger. It also didn’t take long until he found that one spot that had Sean falling apart in his arms. He actually had to hold him up a few times. “I’m going to need you to stop that before I come before we even get to the sex. And I really want to get to that.” Brayden couldn’t rip the condom open and put it on fast enough. It took everything in his being to not slam his dick right into Sean. His gave his own dick a few quick strokes before slowly pushing into Sean. “Oh god Bray, it’s been way too long.” Brayden tried to keep the pace slow, wanting to make this last as long as he could. It didn’t look like Sean wanted the same though as he began to thrust his hips backwards, trying to create more friction between them. “I really hope you plan on speeding up soon.”

“Well if you say so.” Smirking behind Sean’s back, Brayden slowly pulled back before slamming back into Sean, a surprised and strangled moan escaping Sean’s mouth. “Is that better?” Sean could only let out moans as his response. Sean thrusted his hips back, matching Brayden’s thrusts perfectly every time. Brayden hit that one spot in Sean and he could tell that he was almost gone by how much he was shaking.

“Bray..it’s not..gonna be much longer.” Sean managed to get out between moans. Brayden took his hand and grapped Sean’s dick, stroking it with no real coordination. He could feel the liquid that had already leaked out. It only took a few more thrusts before he felt Sean exploding all over his hand and the floor. Hearing the words coming out of his mouth was enough for Brayden’s orgasm to follow shortly after. His thrusts were pretty uncontrollable as he rode his orgasm as. He pulled out of Sean and all but flopped on the floor next to him. It took them both a few minutes to catch their breath before either one of them could speak. “Well, I’d say this was a pretty great Valentine’s day.” Brayden let out a small laugh as he turned towards Sean to softly attach his lips to his. The kiss was unrushed as they just melted into each other. Brayden pulled back and ran his hand across Sean’s cheek.

“Thank you so much for making today one of the best days of my life. I just love you so much.” A smile made its way onto Sean’s face.

“You made this one of the best days of my life. And I love you too, more than I think you’ll ever know.” Brayden smile’s grew even bigger as he pulled Sean back in for another kiss.


End file.
